Various embodiments of the present invention relate to a toy and in particular to a toy vehicle track set that is reconfigurable and has multiple vehicle paths.
Play sets or track sets for toy vehicles are popular toys that are known to provide entertainment and excitement to a user. These track sets typically include a path configured to guide a propelled toy vehicle. Some track sets include closed-loop continuous track arrangements and/or open-ended arrangements. Toy vehicles are placed on these paths and are propelled across the track set by hand or by an external propulsion means.
To bring increased entertainment and excitement to these sets it is desirable to transition the track set from the first configuration into a second configuration. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a toy vehicle track set that can transition from a first configuration into a second configuration and back again during use.